Allen Cruz
MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS! Character Theme Summary WIP Appearance and Personality Allen is an Asian of Japanese descent. He has a relatively straight, but spiky, medium length rose colored hair with golden eyes. His attire consists of a pink collar shirt underneath a light blue vest underneath a pink coat. His pants are raven cowboy jeans and his shoes are dress boots. Allen is an extremely charismatic and expressive person. He's outgoing, and at times he can even be a little irritating to be around, given his social persona. He constantly pranks and jokes around, being always carefree, rarely getting serious about something. Allen believes in having fun above all, especially if you're still young. Time waits for no-one he says, and he wants to live his life to the fullest. If not, then he's not living life at all. Nearly everywhere Allen goes, a fight is bound to happen, especially since he lives near the ghettos of Detroit. Even though Allen was fighting physically and mentally for nearly all of his life, he's still physically unfit compared to the average gang member. So instead of strength, decided to sharpen his speed and intelligence. This made Allen a monster when it comes to strategy, using unorthodox movements to outwit and take out enemies. Personal Stats Date of Birth: September 30 Birthplace: Detroit Weight: 149 lb Height: 5'11 ft Laterality: '''Ambidextrous '''Likes: Jokes, entertain people, making fun of people or things Dislikes: '''People without sportsmanship '''Hobbies: Entertain people Values: Have fun with your life while you're young Status: Alive and active Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: 'Neutral Good 'MBTI: ENFP/ESFP Color Identity: Pink Extra Music: * WIP Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: '''At least '''10-B physically, 9-C with a knife, rusted pipe, and Uzi Name: '''Allen Cruz '''Origin: The Streets (A Roblox game), Koi to Uso Spin-Off Gender: '''Male '''Age: 31 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Martial Artist (Unorthodox style of martial arts. See Intelligence), Proficient with knifes and guns, Master at parkour Attack Potency: At least Human level physically (Keeps more physically fit than most his age), Street level with a knife, rusted pipe, and Uzi Speed: Peak Human (Most people, even athletes, find it hard to keep up with Allen when he's trying), with Subsonic reactions (Is able to aim-dodge bullets from an automatic gun such as an Uzi) Lifting Strength: Average Human level Striking Strength: At least''' Human Class''' physically, Street level with a knife, rusted pipe, and Uzi Durability: At least Human level physically Stamina: Peak Human '(Is able to run for more than 15 minutes without a hint of slowing down) 'Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Extended Melee Range with a knife and rusted pipe, A multitude of meters with an Uzi Standard Equipment: A knife, an Uzi, a rusted pipe, lockpicks, and a backpack full of food and water Intelligence: Allen is average academically, but he does have excellent common sense and street smarts, being able to out-wit nearly anyone in knowledge of the streets and arguing. He knows his way nearly everywhere, be it on the streets, or getting out of a fight unscathed. His fighting skills are extremely unorthodox, using a combination of drunken fighting, mix martial arts, break dancing, and the environment. With this unique style, this makes Allen extremely unpredictable in a fight, with most opponents not knowing what to do against him at first. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. His fighting style leaves him with a lot of openings, though this isn't really a problem with Allen's speed however, and most wouldn't even find this weakness out when first fighting him. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Note/Trivia * Allen is in the Koi to Uso Spin-Off because Chang, Victoria, Ron, and Lizette (Ron's wife) stay in Detroit for a month before moving back to Japan. During this time, they meet Allen. * His parents were influenced by American culture and that's why they decided to name Allen, well, Allen, instead of a Japanese name. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Roblox Category:Robloxians Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:ENFP Characters Category:ESFP Characters